Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 16.
Pod wpływem cylindra kodowego drzwi ustąpiły. Malthus wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Światła od razu się zapaliły i w mgnieniu oka uregulowały poziom naświetlenia pomieszczenia zgodnie z preferencjami Wielkiego Admirała, co wynosiło jakieś sześćdziesiąt procent wartości maksymalnej. Zajął miejsce w swoim fotelu i odetchnął. Tu panował dokładnie przeciwny do reszty okrętu spokój, a o bitwie przypominały tylko smugi i rozbłyski za iluminatorem oraz wzmożony tupot na korytarzu. Wielki Admirał przestudiował życiorys i osiągnięcia generała Ordo. Robił to zawsze, gdy miał spotkać kogoś, kogo wcześniej nie znał, albo gdy wiedział, że przyjdzie mu się z kimś współpracować. Normalnie zapoznałby się z tym człowiekiem wcześniej, ale wcześniej nie wiedział, że przyjdzie mu go napotkać. Według jego informacji to wysoki generał Set powinien dowodzić armiami tego układu. Miał nadzieję, że Ordo mu to zaraz wyjaśni. W trakcie tych rozmyślań i wertowania informacji o samym generale, dał się słyszeć cichy, acz wyraźny, nie dający się zlekceważyć dźwięk. Holoprojektor wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nadchodzące połączenie jest w pełni gotowe do odtworzenia. Malthus odruchowo próbował poprawić mundur, ale zdał sobie sprawę, iż nadal ma na sobie pancerz bojowy. Poruszał więc trochę barkami, by naramienniki się lepiej ułożyły, po czym odebrał połączenie. Z kryształków światła powstał obraz generała Ordo. Był to trzydziesto pięcio letni mężczyzna, raczej wysoki, krótko ścięty i o dokładnie ogolonej twarzy. Wyraźnie czekał, aż Wielki Admirał zacznie rozmowę. - Witam generale Ordo. Nie spodziewałem się pana na stanowisku wysokiego generała Seta. - Wysoki generał zaginął w trakcie podróży z jednego garnizonu do drugiego. Niestety wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie żyje. Prom którym leciał został zestrzelony na wysokości dwóch kilometrów i spadł do morza. Nie możemy wysłać drugiego promu, bo ten również może zostać zestrzelony, a jednostki nawodne są w odciętym przez buntowników porcie. Generał Ordo powiedział to tak sucho, bezdusznie i rzeczowo, że Malthus stal jak wryty. Ordo pewnie myślał, że to szok na wieść o śmierci Seta, ale Wielki Admirał był zszokowany samą wypowiedzią, a dokładniej jej tonem. Najprawdopodobniej droidy nie były aż tak bezduszne. - Rozumiem – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Malthus. – Czemu pan wcześniej o tym nie zameldował? - Nie otrzymaliśmy żadnego komunikatu z promu, poza systemową informacją o uszkodzeniu większości urządzeń pokładowych. System przestał podawać pozycję promu godzinę temu. Nikt jeszcze tego nie potwierdził, więc obecnie pełnię obowiązki dowódcy, ponieważ generał Set jest nieosiągalny. Niedługo ten status ulegnie zmianie. Jak tylko wysłane już droidy szpiegowskie potwierdzą nasze przypuszczenia, będę tymczasowym dowódcą wszystkich armii układu, aż do wyznaczenia przez admiralicję nowego – odpowiedział równie bezdusznie co poprzednio generał Ordo. O ile Set nie zginął przy zakładanym przez generała Ordo trafieniu, to jego ostatnie chwile musiały być okropne. Upadek z wysokości dwóch kilometrów z pełną świadomością nieuchronności śmierci, to nie mogło być przyjemne doświadczenie. - Podejrzewacie, że już od jakiegoś czasu na planecie znajdują się wrogie jednostki z wyrzutniami przeciwlotniczymi? - Od jakichś trzech tygodni i tak nieprzyjazne stosunki do imperialnych żołnierzy, zmieniły się w otwarte rozruchy, potyczki z policją, zaginęło też parę konwojów. Mieliśmy próbę infiltracji, parę pomniejszych przypadków sabotażu, ale nic poważnego. Gdy wczoraj nad orbitą zjawiły się okręty wroga, ludzie niemal natychmiast wyszli na ulice. W miastach cały czas słychać okrzyki, śpiewy, strzały... Dotychczas nie mieliśmy przesłanek by uważać, że mogą posiadać jakiekolwiek dobrze uzbrojone oddziały. - W archiwach piszą, że pochodzi pan z Mandalore. Co mandalorianin by zrobił ze zbuntowaną planetą? – zapytał Malthus tonem wyraźnie wskazującym na to, że jest to raczej nieoficjalne pytanie. - To prawda. Jestem z mandaloriańskiego klanu Ordo. My z reguły tłumimy wszelkie rewolty w zarodku, więc nie wiem, co byśmy zrobili z buntem w skali całej planety. Wysoki generał Set może by wiedział, choć jego polityka ustępstw jedynie rozbestwiła rebeliantów. Ja bym do tego nie dopuścił. - Czy uważa pan, że generał Set był niekompetentnym dowódcą? - Czy to przesłuchanie? - Nawet jeśli, to co? Generał Ordo po raz pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Wyraźnie zmieszał się słowami Wielkiego Admirała. - Ma pan rację, Wielki Admirale. Teraz, to już nie ma znaczenia. Wysoki generał Set miał swój plan dla tej planety. Myślę, że za bardzo się z nią związał. Nie chciał do siebie dopuścić myśli jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania siłowego. Stosował wobec wrogich sił politykę niewielkich kroków w tył. Rebeliantom te kroki nie wystarczyły. - Co takiego robili rebelianci? – Malthus musiał to wiedzieć. W końcu teraz on musiał znaleźć sposób na zaprowadzenie porządku na planecie, która była jednym z centrów imperialnych zakładów zbrojeniowych. Imperium nie mogło sobie pozwolić na stratę drugiej po Kuyat największej stoczni w galaktyce. - Wprowadzają chaos i uniemożliwiają wykorzystywanie naszych stoczni, sir. - Nie wiem z kim pan rozmawiał wcześniej i nie wiem jak tępy musiał być, że nie zauważył, iż coś pan ukrywa. Co dokładnie robią rebelianci? Poproszę jakieś przykłady. Generał zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Zluzował nieco swoją postawę, choć nadal stał na baczność. - Wykrztuś z siebie to, co od początku chciałbyś powiedzieć – warknął zdenerwowany Malthus. - W raportach stanów osobowych tego nie ma. Oficjalnie mamy tylko dwóch zabitych żołnierzy. Zginęli w trakcie strzelaniny. Niestety reszty nikt nie opisał. Brakuje około trzydziestu ludzi. Ze względu na charakter sprawy nie możemy ich uznać za zabitych. Po prostu ich nie ma. Wrócił za to ich sprzęt. Dwadzieścia przesiąkniętych krwią pancerzy z wydrapanymi zębami naszych żołnierzy napisami „Korelia spłynie krwią” – wydusił z siebie generał Ordo. Wcześniej mówił bezdusznie, sucho i niemal bezosobowo. Ostatnie zdania niemal wykrzyczał z gniewem. – Oni mordują naszych żołnierzy, a wysoki generał Set przymykał na to oko. Dopuszczał te niepotrzebne straty. Potraktował tych ludzi, jak worki mięsa, na które rzucą się zezwierzęceni rebelianci, a potem odpuszczą, nasyciwszy się ich krwią. Usłyszawszy tak makabryczny opis, Wielki Admirał przełknął ślinę. Odeszła mu ochota na jakikolwiek posiłek. Zaczął z obrzydzeniem spoglądać na talerz, który w swej białej przepastności mieścił stek z banty z pieczonymi plackami skrobiowymi, przyozdobiony rozkruszonymi ząbkami czosnku. - W takim wypadku określenie „niekompetencja” w kontekście dowódcy, to co najmniej niedoszacowanie. Proszę wybaczyć pytanie, ale zaciekawiło mnie jedno. Jakim cudem dowiedliście, że napisy zostały wydrapane zębami żołnierzy? - W kilku pancerzach zostały złamane fragmenty zębów. Po badaniach udało się stwierdzić, że te fragmenty zębów należały do kilku naszych żołnierzy. Badania dowiodły też, że w momencie złamania zęby były częścią żywego organizmu, więc nie możemy ich uznać za martwych. Nie możemy też ze stuprocentową pewnością ustalić kto to zrobił, ale to na pewno ktoś, kto zdaje sobie sprawę, że morduje naszych ludzi bez zwracania uwagi ludzi, którzy żołnierzy znają tylko z numerów w statystykach. Wielki Admirał wyobraził sobie całą tą scenę. Taki żołnierz musiał mieć wyłamaną szczękę, bo inaczej nie dałby rady wyryć czegokolwiek na pancerzu. Starał się również nie myśleć jak skatowani byli owi ludzie, że nie stawiali oporu przeciwko takiemu bestialstwu. Teraz już nie był zły na tych wszystkich rebeliantów, którzy walczyli o swoją wolność od obowiązków społecznych i chore ideały. Teraz zaczął szczerze nienawidzić tych wszystkich brutalnych terrorystów. Trzeba było jak najszybciej uciąć możliwie najwięcej głów tej rebelianckiej hydrze, by jej krew odstraszyła innych potencjalnych zbójców. - Niech pańscy ludzie wtargnął do nawet prywatnych budynków i zatrzymają wszystkich podejrzanych o współpracę z rebeliantami. Wszystkich. Jeśli podejrzewacie, że w jednym zabawkowym śmigaczu jest wroga radiostacja, to macie aresztować całe przedszkole. Niech żołnierze wiedzą, że idą po sprawiedliwość za mordowanie ich przyjaciół i braci. Mamy wśród cywilów jakichś informatorów? - Wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek do nas na kogoś donieśli, nie żyją od przynajmniej dwóch tygodni. Nikt już nie ma odwagi stać po stronie Imperium. - Rozumiem. W każdym bądź razie zatrzymajcie wszystkich podejrzanych. Oczywiście niech pańscy ludzie ignorują zwykłych protestujących chyba, że ci zaczną stawiać opór. W przypadku jakiejkolwiek agresji macie moje pozwolenie na użycie siły. Schwytajcie rebeliantów bądź ich współpracowników. Mają zostać schwytani żywcem. Szczególnie mi zależy na przywódcach tego zbrodniczego ruchu. Tak jak w poprzednim przypadku, gdyby stawiali opór, macie ich zabić. Niech pan jednak pamięta, że dowódcy mają przeżyć. Myślę, że gdyby wiedzieli w jakim celu pójdą w niewolę, to woleliby się zastrzelić. Gdy tylko zakończę sprawę wrogich statków na orbicie, niezwłocznie udam się na powierzchnię planety. Powinny już tam być sojusznicze wojska z mojej grupy bojowej, z rozkazem eliminacji rebeliantów zbiegłych z orbity. Gdy już będę na ziemi chcę, aby był gotowy apel, który trafi do mieszkańców miasta centralnego. Z tego co wiem, przed garnizonem jest plac. Zgromadźcie tam ludzi. Rebeliantów trzeba przykładnie ukarać. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania